The Passion Of A Warrior 2
by MikuShiro
Summary: The Second Story Whats Totally Different To The First Installment.


The Passion Of A Warrior 

China was a place full of greed and hatred,fighting wasnt about honour or skills it was all about land and money.There once lived a boy named Lu Fei, he was the son of a mighty warrior named Lu Bu who served under a tyrrant named Dong Zhuo.Lu Fei's mother was a beatiful songstress named Diao Chan who was very close with Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo.  
Dong Zhuo was killed by Lu Bu in a revolt.Lu Fei was taught many things by his father,  
Lu Bu taught Lu Fei how to use a sword and follow on in his footsteps and to learn by his and his own mistakes.When Lu Fei was only 17 years old his father was exicuted by Lord Cao Cao of Wei.Lu Fei was angered by this,Lu Fei when hearing the news about his fathers death clutched his spear and mounted his horse.

He Rode off into Luo Yang there was a stronghold there named Hu Lao Gate,Lu Fei decided that we would start his conquest to take over china and get his revenge on Cao Cao in this place. Lu Fei charged into Hu Lao Gate single handed And seen that Lord Sun Jian Of Wu was there. A rumour went around that he had the imperial seal,Lu Fei charged through all the troops crashing them down in a rampage on his stallion. Lu Fei Dived off his horse and rolled along the ground, He leaped up onto his feet and charges at Sun Jian Shouting "Sun Jian Your Life Will End Now, Surrender The Imperial Seal" Sun Jian shouted while they were caught up in a weapon deadlock,"I am the tiger of Jiang Dong, The Imperial Seal is mine!".

Sun Jian's Troops Told Lord Yuan Shao who Was also around in the area about the seal,  
Yuan Shao shouted "Sun Jian, your conquest has came to an end!". Yuan Shao allied up with Lu Fei and both of them struck Sun Jian to the ground and killed him. Lu Fei turned around at Yuan Shao viciously and with one fatal blow he dicapitated Lord Yuan Shao.

Lu Fei had the Imperial Seal to himself,Lu Fei was a very happy man he traded the imperial seal to Liu Bei for 100,000 troops, and this was the start of a new Dynasty what he named "The Kirin Dynasty"  
Sun Ce who was Sun Jians oldest son heard about the skirmish at Luo Yang and was angered by his fathers death, Sun Ce was the heir to the Wu Dynasty and took the empire as his own.  
One of the troops was called Lu Xiong him and Lu Fei got to know eachother and became best friends,  
Lu Fei and LuXiong decieded to rule the empire together side by side.There next destination would be Xia Pi.

Xia Pi was a great place but was far from Luo Yang, so the soliders marched from Luo Yang through Xu Chang. The to the region of Qiao, this area was a weak area since it was by Luo Yang.  
The area was hard to defend and was very weak.Lu Fei decided that we would help Qiao as long as he ruled this region,the peasants agreed and the Qiao region was now in protection of Lu Fei and there land would no longer be in jepardy.

Lu Fei and Lu Xiong marched to Xia Pi, they charged at the local peasants and offered them peace.  
The peasants did not want Lu Fei as there lord, Lord LiuBei owned Xia Pi as his region and was outraged.  
Liu Bei did not want to lose Xia Pi and for his people to revolt against him, Liu Bei ordered that Lu Fei must be exicuted so that he would not corrupt the peace and cause a up rise of the people.  
Lu Fei heard that Liu Bei wanted him dead and decided that he could have some fun, he rode into the city with his blade in his hand, mounted on his steed and began to kill and vanquish these peasants.  
Liu Bei was angered in the way Lu Fei acted and a rebellion broke loose,Liu Bei reacted quickly and sent one of his sworns brothers, Zhang Fei.

Zhang Fei charged at Lu Fei on foot as Lu Fei rode towards him, Zhang Fei hit Lu Fei off his horse.  
Lu Fei fell to the ground and slowly got to his hands and knees to see that Zhang Fei had his spear to his throat.Lu Fei surrended his rampage and was captured by LiuBei, Lu Fei was tied to a post.  
The exicution was about to begin, Lu Fei knew he had made a mistake his father had done.  
A tear fell from his eye,he pleaded for forgivness to Liu Bei.  
Liu Bei knew he was a threat to his empire and he had heard about the things he has done to the other empires.  
As the exicution was about to begin a arrow fired and cut Lu Fei free, There standing on the Xia Pi walls was his loyal friend Lu Xiong. Lu Xiong jumped down from the walls to his feet hastly and began to annihilate Liu Bei's forces,Lu Xiong calmly said to Lu Fei as they were surrounded "You know we cant win, right?" Lu Fei replied "i fight for honour and not for victory" Lu Xiong then said "we should retreat, its the best thing we can do while were un-organised"  
Lu fei exclaimed "yeah your right" the two of them hastly ran through all the troops getting slightly struck by the blades.  
Lu Fei's arm began to bleed, "you alright" said Lu Xiong. Lu Fei did not answer his question and began to run faster, Lu Fei seen his steed and quickly mounted it, while Liu Beis forces were following. He rode off leaving Lu Xiong behind, Lu Xiong shouted with emotional anger "Why Lu Fei, why leave me here to die?"

Lu Xiong was then captured by Guan Yu another sworn brother of Liu Bei, Guan Yu compremised with Liu Bei and they both decided that they would kill Lu Xiong unless he would serve Liu Bei and help them get vengence on Lu Fei.  
Lu Fei continued to ride his horse leaving Lu Xiong and his men behind, Lu Fei had no troops and had now lost his best friend Lu Xiong. As Lu Fei returned to Luo Yang, the peasants revolted. Lu Fei took his blade out and slain over 2000 peasants,  
he then mounted his horse and flee to Nan Zhong the province of the nanman were he took hiding and Lu Fei commited suicide 5 months later, after he though to himself that he had destroyed his dreams,honour and his own empire all because of his selfishness.Lu Xiong served as a great warrior for Shu but was killed by the wei forces in battle of ChiBi.

Created By Scott Clayton, England UK

This Story Is A Fictional Story But Is Based On A True Story Of The Three Kingdoms Era Of China.


End file.
